Question Existing
by Gene's Gal
Summary: LAC Fic With Betrayal, Romance And Tradgey. Prepare Yourselves To Read The Powerful Story Of Two People Who Fall In Love Though Life Have Been Tough And Heart-Breaking For Them. Rated T At The Moment.
1. One: What Am I Living For PT 1

Question Existing.

One: What Am I'm Living For? PT 1

I look in the mirror, studying the figure before me.

Long wavy raven hair that overflowed my shoulders.

Sharp hazel eyes that strangely turned jade whenever I was emotional.

Pouty lips, a narrow nose, flat cheekbones and straight eyebrows.

My hips were a wider shape, my breasts were a normal size and a curvy butt.

You could say I was a attrative twenty-two year old, barely single and had lots of friends.

Wrong.

Ever since was born, my parents was disgusted of the birth mark covering three fingers on my right hand.

After having two healthy babies, my mother was truely horrifed of my so called "Disfigurement" and instanly placed me up for adoption.

Failure after failure of no other family wanting me, this angered her so that she dumped me on a cold and windy night when I was five months old.

I was taken in by the Harrisons, a very posh couple that ran out of luck of having children.

They said it was God that granted their long-awaited wish at last.

I was baptised, given the name Natalie Rihanna Harrison.

They spoilt me rotten: girls only school, over twenty presents for my birthday and Christmas, trips around the world and going to movie premires meeting my favorite actors/actresses.

But it all changed once I turned eighteen, my happy life would become a instant nightmare.

A woman I didn't reconise suddenly arrived at my party to drop the bombshell: she was my mother.

At first, I thought she was mad or drunk at the time, refusing to even listen to a word she said.

But when I looked at the couple I proudly called them my parents, their sad gazes was enough for me.

I would never forget what happened next.

Everything around me was a target, they were instanly broken to pieces.

Guests ran out of the house, screaming in pure terror of my angry rage.

I threw the food everywhere, leaving constant stains on walls or the carpet.

My insane yelling and pointing my finger at my so called mother lasted for several minutes.

It was only my father that came to slap me across the face that I shut up finally.

I stared at him coldly, he didn't know where to look then.

After a while, everything was explained to me in a calm manner yet they could see I could get angry again.

My true father left my mother after abounding me, he couldn't take the fact that she was so cruel to dump me because of my fingers.

She demanded that I had to go with her so that we could catch up the years we werrn't together.

I refused straight away, no way on this earth would I be anywhere near her.

But to my sickening horror, the Harrison's placed a contract on my lap.

By the time I would turn eighteen, I would have to return to my mother no matter what.

I wasn't allowed to be called Natalie Rihanna Harrison anymore.

I had to be Jaime Rachel Greene.

Their signatures were written in front of me what looked like in blood instead of black ink.

"I won't argee with this!" I pleaded but no-one listened to me.

She took a pen out of her clucth bag, slammed it in my hand and roared "WRITE IT!" in the most chilling tone of voice.

My eyes were on the Harrisons, tears were falling down their faces but they just stood there and did nothing.

"Please!" I begged, over and over again.

"I will not tell you twice, bitch. WRITE IT NOW!"

Slowly turning to face her, the intense hatred burned in a dangerous height.

"Do it, Jaime, or you will regret the day you were ever born!" She warned, coldy.

"I already do regret it" I hissed.

All the sudden, I ripped up the contract right in front of their faces.

She tried to stop me with her claw-like hands but I stood up way too fast for her.

Every single piece fell on the floor like flakes of snow.

One pair of angry eyes burned back at me, a nasty sneer was across her face.

"How dare you?! You just torn up the protection we were offering you!" She screamed.

"I don't need any from you lot. I'm a adult now." I said, coldly.

Mrs Harrison went to me but I backed away, the guilt was across her face.

"I'm so sorry, Natalie." She sobbed.

"That's not her name, it's Jaime!" She snapped.

"Get out of our house, Miss Greene!" Mr Harrison demanded, pointing his finger at the door.

"Not without my daughter!" She replied, sharply.

Shaking my head at them, I headed up the staircase while they argued at the top of their voices.

I slammed the door and sunk to my knees, sobbing my heart out.

How could all of this be hidden from me after all these years?

Never have I been so betrayed and heart-broken in a matter of a few hours.

There was no way I was going with her or staying with the Harrisons a moment longer.

So I grabbed a bag, threw a few clothes and other things in it, then escaped out of the window.

Climbing down the tree, I jogged out towards the road.

With one more look of the house that protected and lied to me for so long, I turned away to start walking.

To Be Continued In The Forth-Coming Chapter That Will Be Up Very Soon.


	2. Two: What Am I Living For PT 2

Question Existing.

Two: What Am I Living For? PT 2

I wander through the streets, looking up at the night sky.

For four years on the run, life has been even more tougher for me.

Living in a damp and small apartment with a job that barely pays the bills, I wonder how much longer I could take.

Why was I even here?

Staring down at my hand, I lift it to study the birth mark.

This was the cause of such heartbreak and secrets from me.

Turning away in disgust, I carried on walking while letting the loose tears fall down my face.

The next morning, I awoke several minutes after the alarm.

Cursing under my breath for my laziness, I kicked the sheets off and dashed to the bathroom.

After a quick shower, I grabbed my waitress outfit from my wardobe door and flung it on the bed.

Drying myself and putting on the clothes, I combed my hair putting it up in a neat bun and added a few bits of jewellery.

Without stopping to pause for breakfast, I left the apartment locking the door and jogged out of the building.

It was a grey and cold day, the wind was so bitter that it would cut you through but I was hardly noticing.

Waving my hand, a yellow cab pulled up for me which I got in and told the driver where I wanted to go.

Leaning my head against the seat, I calmly listened to the radio that was playing a pop song I didn't reconise.

Ten minutes later, the cab arrived outside where I work.

Leaving him a tip, I got out and shut the door behind me.

I entered the cafe only for my eyes to fall on my boss who looked extremly angry.

"For the love of God, Natalie! Where the living hell were you?" He shouted.

"Sorry, I overslept." I replied, lowering my head.

"Not good enough." He hissed, spit flying on my face.

I rose my gaze at him, feeling the never ending hatred boil to a alarming high.

"Well, I'm sorry sir." I repeated, side-stepping him to walk towards the counter.

"Don't let it happen again!" He said but I refused to listen to his warnings.

I hooked my coat up, put on my apron and headed back out to start my day.

A heavy sigh escaped my lips.

Cleaning up the vomit a ten year old boy threw up on the floor was part of the job.

But that wasn't the only mess I have to clean up.

All around me was stepped on food, stains of fizzy drinks and blood from someone's nose.

No-one else bothered to help me, they rather went outside to have a chat and smoke.

Hearing the heavy footfalls, I instanly knew who it was right behind me.

"Keep at it, Natalie. It's your punishment for being late today." He demanded.

I turned to look at him, that ugly sneer was across his thin lips and those sleezy eyes focusing on my butt more than my face.

"Yes sir," I said, gritting my teeth.

"Good, now I'm off to count the money."

Watching him leave, I looked back at the dirty floor.

Somehow, I stood up from my knees and kicked the bucket over.

The water flowed all over the place along with the soggy cloth I used.

Pounding feet came behind me, I turned to see them with a smile on my face.

The boss stared at me in pure anger than this morning, his face was a firey red.

"You are FIRED, Natalie!" He roared.

"Fine, I don't care any longer." I said, ripping off the apron and flung it on the wet floor.

The other workers entered, laughing and pointing at what just happened.

"Get out of my cafe and don't you even dare thinking of coming back!" He ordered.

"Like I would anyway!" I said with a chuckle.

Pushing him aside to grab my jacket, I left the cafe with a loud booming laugh echoing all around me.

But once I entered the apartment building, I bumped into a another angry face.

My landlord.

"Where is my money?" He asked.

Rolling my eyes, I stuck my hand in my pocket and gave him this month's rent.

"Er, you're still thirty dollars short!"

"Look, I just got fired. You'll have it soon." I replied, poking him in the chest.

"Like I want to know your life story! Get that money by the end of the month or I'll kick you out." He warned.

"Whatever." I muttered as I headed up the staircase.

Putting the key in the door, I entered and shut it behind me.

Throwing my jacket on the couch, I walked to my bedroom to stare at myself in the mirror.

After a few minutes, I sat on my bed kicking off my shoes to lean back on the pillow.

Grabbing the sheets over my head, the only sounds I could hear was my muffled sobs and the wailing sirens of the police outside.

Author's Note: Hope You Liked The Second Part Of Question Existing, Yes It's A Another Rihanna Song I'm Using From Her Album Good Girl Gone Bad (I Don't Own The Song By The Way). Sorry If It Seems Short But The Story Will Pick Up Within The Next Few Chapters.


	3. Three: Can I Endure Some More PT 1

Question Existing

Three: Can I Endure Some More? PT 1

I puff out a sigh, being jobless is a pain in a ass.

Going through the newspapers, ads on windows or on the internet.

None have caught my eye and I'm sure as hell I am not working in a cafe again.

Relaxing outside, watching the busy streets coming to life during midday, I wondered how much more I could endure.

Then, a voice came.

_Hers._

_"_Jaime?"

I slowly turned around to see my mother with tears running down her eyes.

"Oh my darling daughter, I finally found you at last!" She wailed, sitting down beside me.

Her offered embrace was cruelly rejected by me moving away from her.

"What on earth do you want?" I hissed, folding my arms.

"To come and speak to you." She replied, taking out a tissue from her handbag and blowing her nose.

I looked at her in disgust, how could I be linked with this woman?

"There's nothing to say, now go away and leave me alone." I said, gruffly.

"Jaime please.." She began.

"My name isn't Jaime! It's Natalie!" I snapped, burning my eyes into hers.

Seeing her tremble in fear of my sudden outburst, I turned away to calm myself down.

"You have every right to hate me, Natalie." She said after a beat of silence.

"Whatever, just go." I said, focusing my attention on the people walking by.

Many were loved up couples, young and old, holding that magic that only they had.

But the real upsetting one was two women: one young and the other a little older.

They must have been mother and daughter as they had that look in their eyes.

I could feel my lips trembling, how I longed to have that special relationship.

But it would never be so I turned away from them to look at my shoes.

"The Harrisons are worried about you, seriously." She continuted.

A hidden part of me wanted to know the reason why all the sudden they wanted to know me.

But my constant hatred on them blocked it from ever breaking out.

"Like I care." I sighed with boredom.

"Can't you at least visit them? They are very ill since the day you left, I had to look after them." She pleaded.

"Oh my God, you actully looked after someone?" I cried, staring at her in disbelief.

"Yes, they could die any day now. I had to be apart from them for two weeks so I could try and find you."

Though I didn't really believe that she could care for two ill people, I couldn't deny the agony in my heart.

She took my hand into hers, I didn't pull away.

"Please come with me and see them, it would really make a difference."

Biting down my lip, a swift nod of my head was a good enough answer.

The drive back to my childhood home was a silent and grim one.

I could feel her eyes on me several times though not once did I look at her.

A little while later, we arrived.

Memories came flashing back in my mind, happy and joyful ones they were.

Once she stopped the car, they disappeared in a snap.

I stared at her coldly for a few moments then got out slamming the door behind me.

We headed up the path then stopped at the door.

Taking out the keys from her handbag, she unlocked it and pushed the door aside.

"Come in, Natalie." She said, stepping inside.

Taking a deep breath, I entered to let my eyes wander around the place I used to call home.

Photographs of me was on every wall, from when I was a baby until I was seventeen.

All kinds of emotions were running wild in me, my mind was spinning like crazy.

"Darling, let's go upstairs." She said.

I turned to face her, the tears I thought were buried came pouring down my face.

Slowly she walked towards me, gathering me in her arms for a hug.

I stood there, stiffly and bitting down my trembling lips.

"It's okay" She whispered over and over again in a calming tone of voice.

I was strangely calm by it that without noticing I rose my arms and hugged her in return.

Hearing her silently cry snapped me back to reality by pulling away from her embrace.

She stared at me in a sad gaze, perhaps she thought I had forgiven her after all this time.

Truthly, I just didn't know.

I jogged up the staircase, walking down the hall and opened their bedroom door.

There laying on their beds, never have I seen two people look so deathly ill.

Slowly turning their heads, weak smiles were on their faces.

"Natalie, beautiful Natalie." She said with a crocky voice.

"Yes, it's me." I cried, rushing to their side.

"We were so worried about you, searching high and low but we couldn't find you. It broke our hearts that you disappeared because of what happened." He explained.

I gathered their hands in my own, weeping loudly.

"Please don't die!" I wailed.

"My darling, it is too late for us but it's not for you. There are many years left for you, don't waste them."

I shook my head, the tears were running even faster.

"No, you can't leave me here!"

"Your mother looked after us as best as she could but we already passed the point of no return. I told her to find you in the last place we thought you wouldn't be and she did. I'm so glad to see you for the last time before we pass away."

Within that, they both died without a another word.

"NO!" My screams echoed the walls around me.

I shook them, checked their pulses but I couldn't save them.

They were dead.

She came to comfort me while I carried on screaming and crying.

"WHY?" I yelled at the celing.

There was no answer.

Lowering my head to the floor, I started to calm down.

But I had to get out of here, fast.

Pushing away from her embrace once more, I ran out of the room and jogged down the stair case.

I could hear her calling my name but I igorned her until I heard the most chilling sound ever.

My blood ran cold, horror and fear washed all over me.

I slowly turned around to see my mother in a heep at the bottom of the staircase.

Running to her side to cup her face, she was gasping for air.

"No, please not you too!" I cried as she let out her final breath.

The unbelieveable pain rocked my body, my mind went numb.

They were all dead!

Rising up from the floor, I ran to the phone and dialed 911.

A kind woman's voice came within seconds only for her to hear my horsely voice.

I told her everything and left the adress, then I slammed down the phone without saying goodbye.

Grabbing her bag from her dead body, I dashed out of that house and carried on running.

TBC


	4. Four: Can I Endure Some More PT 2

Question Existing

Four: Can I Endure Some More? PT 2

They were dead.

Their souls lifting from the bodies, entering that beautiful place called Heaven.

Not once did they say goodbye to me but I knew deep down that I didn't need the words.

I ran and ran, the tears falling down my face.

Why was I here?

Upon all honestly, how could I be still living?

The wailing sirens of the police zoomed by along with the ambulance heading to the house.

It was in their hands now.

But I'll be the one who is forever haunted by their deathly faces.

Though I went pass my apartment building, I carried on walking.

The tears had stopped, everything I felt was numb and cold.

Strangers stared at me with frowns or darting their eyes away the instant I looked at them.

I wandered through many streets, unaware of time and the increasing amount of clouds blocking the sun.

Somehow I was heading towards a abounded warehouse but suddenly stopped frozen on the spot.

A police car sat there, two men got out.

One of them had a gun, chills ran down my spine.

I stared at the poor officer, he must have been kidnapped by this evil man.

Then his phone rang, he answered asking what would happen next.

To my horror, the officer was talking back with a warped voice instead of his own.

I gasped out loud but luckily enough they didn't hear me.

The man looked at the officer in pure terror as the officer turned around to take off a wig and a stuck on moustache.

For a moment, I was stunned of how good-looking this man was.

But he had a cruel and unsettling presence about him that made me think twice.

Suddenly he stuck a injection in the man's throat, uttering something I couldn't quite make out.

The man was frozen stiff as he put on a sack over his face and dragged him away.

I watched them both disappear inside the old warehouse with a almightly slam of the door.

Trembling with fear, I dashed towards the police car and got in.

Luckily enough there was a radio I could use.

"Hello, is anyone there?" I asked, my voice breaking.

"Is that you Detective?" A woman asked me.

"No, this is Natalie Harrison. I've just seen someone kidnap a man!" I cried.

"Alright madam, calm down. Why are you in a police officer's car?"

"Because he must have been driving it!"

"Okay okay, you must be calm!"

I was getting angry with this woman.

"Look, this guy might come out and get me! I saw him stick a injection in someone!" I snapped.

"Where are you?" She sighed.

"I'm by a abounded building, can't see the name but I'm sure you have a tracking thing to find this car!" I explained.

Hearing her click on the computer keys, a gasp came out.

"I'll get someone there on the dot!" She said.

"Thank you!" I cried, putting back the radio.

Without waiting for a another second, I got out of the car and ran for my life.

Safely in my apartment, I hid under the covers waiting for any news appear on the TV.

A heavy sigh escaped my lips, today was a ongoing hell that just didn't seem to end.

Then, I saw it.

"_Police were called to a old abounded warehouse to discover the gruesome remains of a man who they can now name as Clarence J Darby, the man who ten years eariler was in court for the brutal killings of Louise and Abigail Shelton. Police were also called for the mysterious deaths of Eleanor and Ben Harrison who were found in their beds early this afternoon but strangely they were called by the same woman's voice only a hour and a half apart. They will be tracking her while invistaging the murders. Now on with the weather..."_

I shot up in alarm, where was she that laid on the staircase?

She died in my arms!

I swear it!

Not only that but they know my voice.

Cold and nasty shivers ran down my spine, it would be any second now and I could be arrested!

For what though?

I didn't murder anyone.

Only being there at the wrong place at the wrong time.

I buried myself deeply under the covers, letting fearful tears flow down my face.

How much more could I take?

"_We had just some breaking news..." _The newswoman said.

I threw off the covers to study her face, waiting for it.

"_Police have arrested a suspect for the gruesome murders of Clarence J Darby and Rupert Ames. Thirty-nine year old Clyde Shelton was taken from his home early this evening where they discovered him naked and did not put up a fight. He will be questioned tomorrow morning."_

Showing the footage of his arrest made me scream in terror.

He was the man I saw!

Green mysterious eyes, a long sharp nose, perfect lips and his body was well worked out in a tight pair of jeans.

God, he was beautiful yet menacing!

Though I was glad for him being caught, I couldn't deny how handsome he was.

Turning away from the television screen, my eyes fell on the front door which all the sudden was broken down.

Armed police men were shouting and screaming at me to get off the bed so I could put my hands in the air.

Strangely taken by the way Clyde did it, I stood up revealing my nudity before them.

"Put some clothes on, woman!" Shouted one of them that came towards me.

He wore a tailored suit with brown eyes staring directly into mine.

Without a moment's pause, I put on a vest, shorts and flat shoes.

"Come with me, Natalie Harrison. We need you to be questioned at the police station." He said, calmly.

I nodded my head, swallowing my fear.

"Who are you?" I asked before we moved.

"My name is Nick Rice and I will help you no matter what." He replied with a small smile.

I gave him one back, then I followed him along with the other officers out of my apartment.

Author's Note: Hope You Enjoy This Chapter, The Next One Should Be Up Very Soon!


End file.
